California Dreaming
by o2lmyfirstlife
Summary: All Veronica wanted was to get away from Canada and be with her brother Ricky. Ricky is in a youtube collab with five other guys called Our2ndLife, or O2L. She moves to LA to be with Ricky, and he just so happens to live with three other guys from O2L. Its like a dream come true for her, living in LA, with her brother and her idols. But is it all its cracked up to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and it'd mean a lot to me if you would leave some comments good or bad, just be nice please :) enjoy my fanfic about Our2ndLife!**

* * *

I sat in my chair waiting for my flight to be called. I was really early, so I wasn't expecting it anytime soon. I thought about California. I haven't been there in years. Ricky would usually come to Canada, since I was too scared to fly alone. But for the first time ever I sucked it up and there I was, about to take my first trip ever all alone, all the way to LA. I was nervous for the move; I've never lived anywhere but my small town in Saskatchewan. But I was also super excited; I haven't seen Ricky in a year and a half. The last time I saw him was on my birthday. He surprised me by waiting for me in my room after school. He was only there for the weekend, but it was the best birthday present ever. I heard my flight called over the intercom and my stomach dropped. "Well here goes nothing," I thought as I got up, grabbed my carry on and walked over to the concourse to get on my flight.

The guys had all just woke up and were all in the kitchen making breakfast. Ricky knew he had to talk to his roommates, but he didn't know how to go about it. He wasn't sure how they'd react. He looked over at Kian eating his lucky charms cereal. Kian was probably the nicest guy he knew and had the biggest heart, so he thought that Kian would be alright with it. Then he glanced at Jc struggling to open the new carton of milk. Jc was a great guy and just a very typical "go with the flow" type of person, so he should be okay too. Then there was Connor, who went over to Jc to help him with the milk. Ricky had been closest with Connor the longest, he knew a little bit about what Ricky was going through, and so he knew he'd understand. He decided to go for it.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to ask you, it's important." Ricky said with a serious tone. The guys all looked up in shock. Ricky, say something serious?

Jc cracked a smile, "what is it Rickers, all out of Arizona? 'Cause I have lots in my room" the other two laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, but no, it's actually kind of serious…" their smiles faded and looked at Ricky in confusion. "So how would you guys feel if my sister moved in with us?" he hurriedly finished before one of them could cut in, "she's been wanting to move to Cali ever since she turned 18, but wanted to graduate there, and wasn't able to afford it and now she can, and she called me in tears last night and…" his voice broke and put his head down afraid of what they'd say. He took a slight glance up; the guys gave Ricky a sympathetic look.

"Hey man, it's okay. Family comes first right?" Connor looked at Kian and Jc who nodded in agreement.

"Dude, I didn't even know you had a sister to be honest, but it's okay with me if she wants to stay here in our craziness!" Kian said with a laugh.

Jc opened his mouth to say something but Ricky cut him off. "If she stays here you guys all have to treat her like she's _our_ sister, not just mine. I mean it!" he darted a look at Jc.

"Hey what's that for!" Jc threw his hands up in defence.

Connor and Kian laughed and Ricky continued, "Oh please Jc, you are the biggest flirt, and you are not fucking with my little sister or I'll kill you!" Kian and Connor agreed. Everyone knew Jc was a huge flirt with the girls. He didn't mean any harm but he's sexy and he knows it, and wanted everyone to know it.

Jc showed a face of mock offense, but then nodded in agreement and laughed with the others. "I didn't even know you had any siblings Ricky! So when's the sis moving in?"

Ricky hesitated before answering, looked down ashamed and sighed, "Her plane lands in a few hours…"

"A few hours?! Ricky, you just dropped a bomb on us that your sister is moving in, which we didn't even know you had by the way, and you tell us she's going to be here in a couple hours? What the hell dude!" Kian practically yelled in outrage.

Ricky sighed and hung his head then looked at Connor for support. "Guys, we're supposed to be best friends! No, more than that, brothers. And when one of our brothers needs our help, we need to be there to support him. Now I must admit it's sort of short notice and caught me off guard, but I support you Ricky, and I'm willing to help out, how about you two?" Connor asked to an outraged Kian and Jc.

Their faces softened as they realized Connor was right. Kian sighed and looked at Ricky. "Ricky, we don't even know her name."

Ricky perked up a little with his friends' compassion and turned to the guys. "Veronica."

The guys all exchanged apprehensive looks. After a moments silence Connor was the first to speak. "Well, let's get cleaning!"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out my plane window as it took off. As it went higher and higher I thought about how beautiful Canada is. I knew I was going to miss it. I probably wouldn't be going back. After graduation I worked my ass off to get enough money to move to LA so I lost pretty much all contact with my highschool friends. The only thing I had left there was my mom. But I could care less about her; she probably didn't even realize I left. As I left I made sure I was very quiet not to wake her, but then I realized she was either passed out drunk or not home so I didn't care. Sometimes I felt like I didn't really have a mom, and I knew I didn't have my dad. My parents divorced when I was ten. Dad and Ricky moved to North Carolina right away and my mom and I stayed back. She was okay at first. The divorce was a long time coming and she knew that. Four years later my grandparents died in a fire, and she lost it. She became a raging alcoholic and drug addict. Sometimes she would leave for days at a time, and once I didn't see her for a whole month. So ever since then I've pretty much had to take care of myself. I wanted to move to North Carolina with my dad and Ricky, but I was really the only thing keeping my mom in a house and fed, so she wouldn't let me leave. As soon as Ricky turned eighteen he moved to California to start his YouTube career, dad found a new girlfriend, had some kids with her, and no one has heard from my dad since.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ricky; I missed him so much! Sure we would Skype and facetime and stuff, but it was not the same as seeing him in person. I was supposed to go to LA for thanksgiving, but in true form my mom went MIA for a few weeks. I ended up eating McDonald's alone in my room watching reruns of Friends. Then at Christmas, Ricky was supposed to come to Canada but he couldn't afford the tickets. I was going to go there for his birthday, but I couldn't afford the tickets… It was a constant struggle, but finally I was able to move to California. And I couldn't wait.

"Holy shit, what _is _that?!" Kian screamed in disgust. The three other guys came running to the kitchen where Kian was cleaning out the fridge. Jc took a closer look and laughed.

"Dude, remember that Taco Bell run you made like a month ago and Connor wasn't here so you put it in the fridge? I think that's it." Kian freaked out and threw the mouldy taco at Connor.

"Hey, it's not my fault I wasn't here to eat it! You should have told me!" Connor exclaimed throwing it back. Just as Kian was about to yell back Ricky cut him off.

"Guys stop! I have to go get Veronica in an hour and we aren't even half done cleaning the house!" he said exasperated.

Kian picked up the taco and threw it out, sticking his tongue out at Connor. Connor rolled his eyes and went back to vacuuming the living room. As he was vacuuming he started to think some more about Veronica. What was she like? Does she know about O2L? She must, she's Ricky's sister. He made a mental note to ask Ricky. After he finished and turned off the vacuum, he was about to ask about Veronica, when Kian voiced his thoughts.

"So Ricky, tell us a bit about Veronica, what should we expect?" Kian asked with his head still in the fridge.

"Well," Ricky thought about his sister and all their hilarious insiders while sweeping the kitchen. "She's practically a younger girl version of me. She's the same age as Kian and Sam, but I usually forget that she isn't my twin. She acts way more mature than her age, but she basically had to fend for herself at a young age… But when we're together she's filled with energy, very talkative, and when she really gets into her stories she can talk suuuuper fast! So just be aware of that. She gets really excited over everything, like when she comes here she freaks out over Taco Bell, there's none in all of Saskatchewan. So she might just live off that for a while, but so do we, so she'll fit in perfectly! Oh and awhile back when Jack was having his follow spree she got a follow, and she literally freaked the fuck out! She texted me and was like, 'guess who followed me!' all in caps, and I was like, 'WHO!' and she texted back 'THATSO FUCKING JACK' with a bunch of random random letters, fangirling as girls do. And I told her, you know if you just told me your username I could have asked him and whoever else you want 'hey mind following my sisters fan account?' but then she went off about how its secret for a reason and blah blah blah…" Ricky didn't want to see the other guys' reaction to what he just revealed so he continued quickly while watching the broom. "She doesn't want me to know what it is because she wants to earn her follows just like everyone else. An odd one she is!" Ricky waited for the other guys to say something, and when they didn't he looked up to see Kian and Connor staring at him with huge grins on their faces, and turned around to see Jc's head poking out of the bathroom also grinning like an idiot.

"So she's a hard core fan hey?" Jc asked excitedly as Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, but don't treat her any different than you would a friends sister okay? Don't treat her like a fan and she won't treat you like a God. Even though she is pretty excited to meet a certain one of you… But I wasn't even supposed to say anything so let's just drop it!" As Connor, Jc and Kian excitedly argued about whom the favourite was, Ricky tried to clean up as much as possible. After some time the boys gave up and returned to cleaning.

Ricky glanced at the clock and realized he had to go now if he wanted to get there early enough to be waiting with her favourite drink, Baja freeze blasts from Taco Bell. He yelled at his friends that they better be done by the time he gets back. Just as he was about to leave, Connor yelled out his name from upstairs.

"Connor, I'm leaving now, whatever it is can wait until I get back!" before he even finished his sentence Connor ran down the stairs to him.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Connor asked between pants, out of breath from running down the staircase.

Ricky hadn't really thought about that. "Well I would say she could sleep in the guest room but we don't have a bed in there yet, and there aren't any extra air mattresses… She can just sleep in my room and I'll take the floor or a couch or whatever. Not a big deal." All at the same time the guys were saying things like, "no let her take my bed!" and "I like couches better anyways!" Ricky was so grateful of his friends' kindness and gave them each a huge smile. "Thanks guys, that really means a lot, but it's okay, I haven't seen her in a year and a half, I don't mind sharing a room with her! We'll just have to figure something else out soon." The guys all nodded and said goodbye to Ricky as he left.

As soon as Ricky left they went back to cleaning, all thinking about Veronica, and what she'd be like. After a few moments of cleaning and thinking in silence, Jc was the first to speak, "I still think I'm the favourite!" Connor and Kian groaned and threw whatever was accessible at Jc as he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

My plane had finally landed and it felt like a lifetime had gone by. That was the longest three hours of my life. After a while the seat belts' light went away and it was announced we could get off. There were major butterflies in my stomach. The fact that I was in LA for good hadn't hit me yet, it just felt like I was going to visit. But as soon as I got inside the airport and looked out the window, it hit me. I was in LA. I thought one of those butterflies were going to fly out of my mouth I was so excited! I thought I was going to faint, so I sat on a bench, composed myself and took some deep breaths. I get really worked up when I'm excited, so I had to really keep my cool. As I was sitting there I noticed everyone was wearing shorts and crop tops. I looked down at my oversized tie-dye sweater, leggings and combat boots. I was definitely going to die in this new weather. Literally all I wore was huge sweaters or crewnecks and leggings or tights. I liked to be comfortable, who cared what I looked like? At that moment I did. What if I didn't fit in at all? What if everyone thinks I'm some weird Canadian who doesn't have any fashion sense? I mean, LA is one of the fashion capitals isn't it? I was panicking. I felt my phone vibrate and that snapped me out of it.

"Plane land yet?" it was a message from Ricky.

"Shit," I said to myself. I completely forgot to text him.

"Yup!" I texted back, "meet me by luggage claim?" I was bursting with excitement, I couldn't believe in a few minutes I was going to see Ricky. After I got a message back saying he'd be there, I headed to the stairs to get there. The walk there wasn't long, so I figured I'd be waiting for a bit. I was looking for my bags, when all the sudden someone grabbed me. I screamed and whipped around ready to punch someone.

"Woah, Ronnie calm down it's just me!" Ricky had his arms up, surrendering and in one hand I saw a Baja blast.

I stood there for a split second just staring at him, and then I squealed and jumped into his arms. "Ricky! Oh my god I missed you so much! You just about gave me a heart attack you dick!" I laughed and hugged him tighter than any hug I've ever given. He laughed along with me.

"I missed you too little sis! Here, look at what I got for you!" He held out the Baja Blast and did a little jazz hand behind it for emphasis. I gave him a huge smile and snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh Ricky, you don't even know how badly I've been missing these and wanting one! You're officially my favourite brother!" I smirked at him and continued on to guzzle my Baja Blast.

"Oh ha ha, you are just hilarious aren't you? Nice try, I'm your only brother. And slow down! You're going to get a brain freeze, and there's plenty more where that came from!" Ricky lectured me with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes mother!" we both laughed and hugged again. Man had I missed him!

We grabbed my bags and headed outside to his vehicle. I threw my bags in the trunk and hopped in the passenger seat. Ricky put his keys in the ignition and as he was about to turn it on, he stopped and turned to me, "Oh! Before I forget, welcome to SoCal!" and there went the butterflies again.

"Guys! They're going to be here any minute!" Connor screamed at Jc and Kian. He received a text from Ricky about twenty minutes ago saying he just left LAX and they were on their way. All three guys were super excited to meet Veronica and couldn't wait for them to arrive. Jc was standing by the window waiting for Ricky's little orange convertible to pull up. Kian had his head poked out the front window waiting for them also. Connor was bringing the last of the laundry up to his room when he noticed both Jc and Kian.

"Damn guys, you're worse than Wishbone when we go to the grocery store," Connor laughed at them. Wishbone was Jc's dog. He hated being home alone and would sit staring out the window from as soon as the guys left to as soon as they get home.

Kian awkwardly closed the door and stood next to Jc while he just rolled his eyes. "Come on Con, aren't you excited? I mean what if this chick is smokin'?" Jc winked at Connor and Kian lightly punched his arm.

"Dude, don't say that, it's Ricky's sister. But c'mon Connor, we don't know anything about her, we didn't even know she existed a few hours ago, and now she's coming to live with us! It's exciting! Like a new adventure!" Kian said practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Connor sighed. He put his clothes down in his room and went downstairs to join Kian and Jc. "Actually guys, I know a little bit about Veronica. I've video chatted with her once. She's super cool…" His voice trailed off and Jc and Kian gave him a shocked expression. Before either Kian or Jc could ask or Connor could explain, Wishbone started barking frantically at the door. All three guys jumped and ran away from the window to the kitchen table. They didn't want to look too eager or anything. They heard the car door slam shut and laughing from outside. The boys exchange a look.

"Well," Connor took a deep breath in, "here goes nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

As I got out of Ricky's car I was looking around at his front yard. "Woah…" I said aloud. They have one of the nicest houses I had ever seen. And it was big too. They even had a water fountain out front! Ricky grabbed my bags and we headed to the door. My butterflies had gone away while we were driving and chatting, but they came back when I thought about who was inside waiting for us: Kian, Connor and Jc. I stopped abruptly and whipped around to face Ricky, and he bumped into me.

"I can't do it!" I blurted out. I didn't think I could go in there and meet three of my idols and then live with them. That was the most surreal thing, and I could not wrap my head around it. If this was any other circumstance I could freak out and fangirl, and they wouldn't care because they're used to it. But if I did that then they would think of me as a fan and not their friend's sister and roommate. Instead I had to keep my cool and act normal and that is definitely not something I can do.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay! It will be alright." He soothed me while rubbing my back. He knew that was how to calm me down. He dropped my bags and we sat on the stairs so I could regroup myself. "Just act like you're meeting any of my other friends, not internet famous ones. I promise you they are just normal guys who do random shit on YouTube to make people laugh just like me! You can do this."

He was right. I could do it. Earlier that day I snuck out of my house and rode a plane all by myself to LA and that wasn't something I ever thought I would do. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Okay, let's do this."

Ricky smiled at me and nodded his head in encouragement. He went back to grab my bags and walked back to the door. "The guys are probably wondering what the hell we're doing" He smiled to himself at the thought of his friends sitting inside all confused waiting for them. He stepped in front of me to open the door. "Welcome to your new home!" He exclaimed as he walked into the house. I held my breath as I trailed in behind him. My eyes were immediately drawn to the three boys who looked very familiar, because I see them on my computer screen almost every day. I hadn't exhaled yet; I was too worried I would say something stupid. But I began to feel light headed so I quickly exhaled and sucked in more air.

Ricky noticed I was obviously freaking out so he quickly introduced me. "Veronica, this is Jc, Kian and Connor." He held his hand out gesturing at each one as he said their name.

"I know," I blurted out. "I'm Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie or Ron like Veronica in the Archie comics! Or even Nic if you want, my dad used to call me that cause he knew it bugged me, so maybe don't call me Nic, just Veronica, Ronnie or Ron" I giggled nervously and felt my face go red. I felt so stupid, was saying "I know" weird? I think I just made things awkward rambling on about my name. "I'm so stupid and awkward why did I say all that?" I thought annoyed at myself.

The guys didn't even seem fazed. I was greeted by a sea of "Nice to meet you!" 's and "Welcome to LA!"'s. I was glad they ignored my weirdness. I just smiled at them feeling very awkward.

"So, ready for a house tour?" Ricky turned to me and asked. I nodded; glad he said something before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

After Ricky finished showing me around and put my bags in his room, we argued about who would sleep where for a solid twenty minutes. It's his house, and I wasn't even paying rent so he should get the bed. I offered to sleep on a couch or even the floor and he wouldn't budge. Until there was a bed in the guest room I would have his bed. Once that was settled, I excused myself to the washroom and he went downstairs to talk with his friends.

"So guys, what do you think of her?" Ricky asked nonchalantly. Ronnie did kind of act weird, but no one could blame her, she had just met three of the four guys she watches on the internet every day. But Ricky was nervous that they didn't like her or thought she was too awkward.

Connor was the first to give his opinion. "I think she seems sweet!" Jc and Kian nodded in agreement.

"Honestly I'd be nervous meeting us too, I mean, we're awesome!" Kian puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. Jc laughed and agreed.

"Yeah!" Jc exclaimed, "But actually, it's going to be fine, I think she'll get used to us eventually!"

Again, Ricky was very grateful to have these three guys as his best friends. He knew they would make her feel welcome and like this was her new home. He opened his mouth to thank them, when he heard a knock on the door. "Crap, I forgot to tell Jack and Jenn not to come over, I didn't want to overwhelm Ronnie." Jack was a YouTube friend of theirs and also one of Veronica's favourites. Jenn was also a friend from YouTube.

Jc shifted awkwardly and looked away. "Umm, I kind of told them to come over. I thought she'd love to meet them too…" Jc trailed off realizing he must have done something wrong.

Ricky stared at Jc with his mouth hanging open. Of course Jc would be the one to break Ronnie on her first day in LA. They heard another knock since no one had gone to open the door. Ricky jumped up to let them in to tell them they had to leave just as Veronica came out of the bathroom. He darted a look at Connor and he ran upstairs to stop her from coming down. Ricky whipped open the door, stepped out and closed it behind him.

"You guys need to leave," he hurriedly exclaimed while Jenn and Jack looked surprised and confused. "I know Jc invited you over to meet my sister, but she's already freaking out over Kian, Jc and Connor and I don't want her to meet her other two favourite YouTubers and get too excited and like, have a heart attack!" Ricky explained so quickly that he was out of breath after.

Jack and Jenn exchange another confused look, but then broke out into smiles. "Awe we're two of her favourites!" Jenn cooed.

"What if we came back tomorrow? I love meeting fans!" Jack asked excitedly as Jenn nodded in agreement.

Ricky sighed. "Okay, but if you do you can't treat her like a fan! Treat her like my sister!" Jack and Jenn agreed and chatted excitedly as they walked back to Jenn's vehicle. Ricky sighed again, "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I expected," he said to himself.

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to head back downstairs. I knew I could be myself around these guys. I kind of already knew one of them, and I felt like I really knew the other two. They just had to get to know me. I felt composed and ready to go make real conversation with these guys as I headed to the staircase, when I practically got tackled and knocked to the floor.

"What the-" I was just about to yell when I got cut off.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie; I didn't expect you to be right there!" Connor looked down at me with a worried expression and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and shook it off.

"Oh, it's okay, accidents happen right?" I smiled at him. "Ten points for saying something normal!" I thought to myself. "So, Connor, how have you been?" I ask him after a short pause. I've actually known Connor for a while. He texts me sometimes and we've video chatted before. I guess I could act a little more normal around him.

Connor smiled back at me. "I've been good! How about you? How are you holding up?" He gave me a concerned look.

"Oh you know, just moved to a different country and my mom hasn't even called me, let alone texted me yet to ask where I am… But other than that I don't think it's really hit me that I live in LA and that I live with Ricky and some of my favourite YouTubers... it's all so surreal you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Moving to LA was crazy for me too. I'm really glad you came and we finally met!" Connor brought me in for a hug. I wasn't expecting it, but I hugged him back.

"I think things are going to be just fine here." I thought to myself with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry its been so long! school started up again and I've literally had no time to write, but here's another chapter! And thanks for all the input everyone :) 3**

As Connor and Veronica walked down the stairs together talking and laughing, Ricky perked up a little. He was so glad that she was coming out of her "fangirl shell" and treating them like his friends, not her idols.

"So Ron, you hungry or anything? I make some kickin' fajitas!" Jc bragged and brushed his shoulder.

Veronica laughed, "I've heard you're quite the chef! But I don't really eat spicy foods!"

Jc gasped, "What! You don't like spicy food! My Hispanic heritage is ashamed of you!" he bowed his head in mock disappointment. "But you know what, I'll make them not so spicy just for you!" he said to Veronica with a wink.

She went to open her mouth to respond when Ricky interrupted, "maybe another time Jc, I'm taking her to Taco Bell, anyone care to join?"

Veronica looked excited and looked at the other three to see if they'd come along too. "C'mon guys, please? I'm not going to lie; it's always been a dream of mine to go to Taco Bell with the four of you!" she begged, desperately wanting them to come.

Ricky hoped they would decline. He really wanted to spend more time with his sister. There was plenty of time for her to go with them! Then he realized he had lots of time to spend with her also, after all they were sharing a room. After everyone agreed to go, they hopped into Kian's jeep and drove to Taco Bell.

I was on my way to Taco Bell for the first time in ages. It was actually kind of funny how excited I was, but I didn't care, I love Taco Bell! I was sitting in the back in between Jc and Ricky. Jc kept on looking over at me, gave me a smile, and then looked away. I didn't really think much of it, since I was kind of doing the same to everyone else. I guess it didn't really sink in that these guys were my roommates, not just popular YouTubers.

Once we got to Taco Bell I made Ricky take a picture with me and the guys out front. That was literally a dream come true. I was half expecting crazed fans to be sitting inside waiting for them, since they were there almost every day, and was a little shocked that no one came up to us. "Huh, I guess life is a little more normal for them than I expected." I thought to myself. We ordered our food and decided to head home to eat it there.

After we got home and finished eating we all sat around in the living room and chatted. The guys were asking questions about me, trying to get to know me a bit better since I knew so much about them. That was weird to think about. Then Ricky must have remembered something; he jumped up and ran up the stairs. I looked to the others for an explanation, but they looked just as confused as I was feeling. Finally he came back down with his camera in hand.

"What are you doing…?" I asked cautiously. I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

"I'm going to vlog! My fans didn't know I have a sister and I want them to meet you." Ricky explained excitedly.

I was kind of nervous. I've never been in a YouTube video before. I've considered making a channel but couldn't afford a good camera or lighting or anything. I looked at Ricky's pleading face and I sighed. "Okay, why not! There's a first for everything!"

Ricky turned on his camera right away and started filming. He started off with his usual, "Hey guys, it's Ricky!" Then continued on to say, "so I'm sitting here with Connor, Jc and Kian," he showed each guy on the camera as he said their name, each waving and saying "hi" in return. "And I'm also here with a very special new addition to the O2L house! I tweeted this earlier and a lot of you were like 'are you having a baby?' No guys, no I am not. It is… Drum roll please!" then filmed the guys banging on the table. "My sister Veronica!" he said while turning the camera to me so we were both in the picture. "Say hi, Ronnie!"

"Hi, Ronnie!" Jc laughed and I turned bright red. Why did I say that, I hate when people say that. "Wow I can't believe I just did that. Ricky, please edit that out! Hey guys, I'm Ronnie, Ricky's little sister!"

"Tell them a little bit about yourself!" Ricky was in total goofball filming mode and I loved it. I tried to play along and be super upbeat and excited too.

"Well I just moved to LA today from Saskatchewan, Canada. I'm eighteen. Uh, let's see. I love all kinds of animals! And yeah, there really isn't anything else interesting about me.." I trailed off feeling awkward. So much for upbeat and excited.

Ricky laughed, "Well that's my sister for you guys. Keep in mind this is her first time on camera really so that's why she's a little awkward!" He continued in his video to talk about his day and to talk about his videos. When I thought he was wrapping it up and about to do his snaps, he surprised me. He called me back into the picture. "So I want you guys to get to know Ronnie better, so expect a video on my main channel super soon with her in it!" I was taken aback. Before I had time to think or say anything Ricky asked me to snap out with him. "Oh- kay. Guys. See. You. La- ter."

"Umm, what?" I asked Ricky as soon as he turned off the camera. I wasn't sure how I felt about being in his videos. What if everyone hated me? I didn't want him to get hate because of me.

Ricky gave me a reassuring hug and told me everything was going to be fine. I just hoped he was right. He spent the last three years building up his reputation as a successful YouTuber, and I didn't want to ruin it with my weird, awkward self. I especially didn't want hate myself, from all the 13 year old girls that were fans of O2L. I thought I'd get so much hate saying to stay away from so and so because "he's mine." Teenage girls are strange, but in the back of my head I knew where they were coming from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I really hope you're all enjoying this (: keep leaving me feedback, I appreciate it so much**

* * *

The first couple of weeks in Los Angeles were awesome. I met some really cool people, including lots of YouTubers that I loved. And after being in many of Ricky's videos and also a few of the other guys', I had somewhat of a fan base. It was weird to imagine people being a fan of me, I didn't do much, and it wasn't like I had my own YouTube channel or anything. Even though lots and lots of people told me I should. I got more comfortable in front of a camera, and people seemed to really like me. But I thought I'd leave the YouTube thing to my brother, I didn't want to steal his thunder.

Sometimes I thought about home. Sometimes I'd wonder how mom was doing, but then I'd realise I didn't care. I knew that was harsh, but it was the truth. I did miss Saskatchewan though. It's so beautiful. I knew I'd never see a starry sky in LA like in my hometown. I knew I'd never have a snowy Christmas again, but I think I'm okay with that! Everything in LA is huge, and the people always seem to be in a rush. I missed the easygoing, always polite Saskatchewan folk. But deep down I knew I was meant to be here, in LA.

I woke up one morning to the sunlight beaming through Ricky's window. I groaned, rolled over and threw the blanket over my face. Ricky forgot to close the blinds again, he knows I can't sleep when it's bright, and in LA, it's pretty much always bright. I heard Ricky chuckle as he got up from his desk and closed the blinds.

"There you go miss diva, I'm so very sorry I didn't close the blinds for you!" Ricky teased going back to his desk. I grunted my thanks in return. Ricky always wakes up so early and I'm definitely not a morning person. I couldn't wait to get into the spare bedroom and not have to deal with Ricky's early rising. It was at least three weeks after I moved in and we still didn't have a bed for me. I was slightly annoyed but also glad I could spend so much time with Ricky.

I managed to doze off again, and when I woke I was alone. I glanced at the clock; it was after 11:30. I checked my phone and went straight to twitter and saw the usual "follow me?"'s. I smiled to myself; I've never really had people asking me to follow them before, except for the occasional follow back. After I finished scrolling through twitter, instagram and tumblr I rolled out of bed- well air mattress- and threw on a pair of Ricky's sweats that were lying on the floor. Guy sweats are so much comfier than girls. I headed downstairs and noticed it was eerily quiet. Both Connor and Kian's doors were open so they weren't in there.

"_If Kian wasn't in his room and it's this quiet he must not be here_" I assumed my thoughts were true, he was never quiet unless he was sleeping or editing. I walked into the kitchen and still no sign of any of the guys. It was weird that Ricky didn't text me he was leaving or anything, he always did. I shrugged it off and found Kian's Lucky Charms that he used to always try and hide- key word being try- and poured it in a bowl. After I finished eating I wondered around looking for the guys. I heard a noise coming from Jc's room and figured I'd go see if he knew where everyone was. I knocked and he opened the door a few moments later.

"Oh, hey Ronnie! I should have guessed it was you, the other guys would have just came in." he laughed and walked back to his bed as he beckoned me in. "What's up?"

I took a seat at his desk and picked up Wishbone who ran up to me when I came in. "Do you know where everyone is? Ricky was supposed to take me to the bank and I was going to go shopping with Connor but they're both gone. And Kian's not here; it's way too quiet." Wishbone already looked like he was falling asleep on my lap.

"I totally know what you mean," Jc agreed with a smile, "he may be annoying as hell when he's here but when he's gone it's crazy silent!" Jc noticed wishbone asleep in my lap and chuckled, "but anyway, I'm pretty sure Connor and Ricky went to AwesomnessTv and Kian went somewhere with Jack."

Oh, right. I completely forgot that Ricky told me that the day before. "Well, I guess I'll just get ready while I'm waiting for them then." I had to wake up Wishbone to get up and he didn't look very impressed. "Thanks!" I called to Jc as I left his room and headed upstairs. Once I was in my room I took off Ricky's sweats and threw on some leggings. I went into Connor's room and looked for my favourite sweater of his. Over the past few weeks we got so close, he was my best friend. Don't get me wrong, I was super close with all of the guys, but being with Connor was the best, he always knew how to make me smile and cheer me up. We have the same pet peeves so we could always rant together too. We got each other. Except he hated when I borrowed his clothes. Mostly because I wouldn't ask first, but he's never around to ask so it's his own fault. I looked everywhere in his closet and in every one of his drawers, and couldn't find it anywhere. I was really just hoping he wasn't wearing it that day. After I thought I looked everywhere I gave up and grabbed one of his V-neck pocket t-shirts and a denim long sleeved shirt. I would literally live off of Connor's clothes if I could.

Once I finished doing my hair and make-up, I went back downstairs to hang out with Jc. Ricky was taking a lot longer than he said he would and I had nothing to do. I walked into Jc's room; he had moved from his bed to his desk so I jumped onto his bed. He glanced over at me and chuckled while turning back to his computer.

"Decided to raid Connor's closet again hey?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. The guys always bug me because I wear more of Connor's clothes than my own. If he really wanted he could wear some of mine, best friends are supposed to share clothes! But then again I can't really see him wearing leggings and some girly shirt.

"Don't even lie; you know Connor has the best style. That's why I want him to come shopping with me!" I groaned and flopped backwards so I was lying on his bed. "I even promised to buy him a couple of things to make up for me stealing all his stuff!"

"You're probably just going to buy him stuff you like and take that too," Jc laughed while he mocked me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "But hey I can't blame you, I would probably steal his clothes too if I were the same size as him!"

"Why would you steal his clothes when you have such nice stuff yourself?" I grabbed one of his beanies off his dresser and put it on. I rummaged through his closet, found a shirt I liked and put it over Connor's clothes. Then I grabbed a pair of his patterned board shorts and put them over my leggings. Jc was laughing as I looked in the mirror. "There, my outfit is complete!" I stood my hands on my hips with a proud smile on my face.

"You're crazy, Ron." Jc said with a chuckle. I smiled back at him. There was something about that smile and his voice. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"I think this has to go on instagram!" I exclaimed looking away, trying to hide how red my face was. Jc agreed with a laugh and pulled his phone out. I gave him a big smile and put my hands on my hips again. He took the picture and uploaded it to instagram with the caption "Someone needs to get their own clothes." I sat next to him on his bed and we laughed at the comments that came so quickly on his phone. Jc set his phone down and looked intensely into my eyes. The change in mood surprised me but yet I didn't mind.

"I'm really glad you moved to LA and that I got the chance to meet you. I was a little unsure about the idea of a girl living with us. I thought you'd be bossy and make us clean up our shit and just be a pain in our asses, but you showed me wrong. You're actually pretty sweet." He reached for my hand and grabbed it. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies went crazy in my stomach. "Well, pretty and sweet." It was the cheesiest line I've ever heard, but it still managed to make me blush. Jc's face was getting closer and closer to mine. My heart was racing. Suddenly I heard the front door fly open and hit the wall, and we both jumped in surprise. I felt my face get hot and I could only imagine how red my face was. Jc looked down shyly.

"Hey guys what's going on? And what are you wearing Ronnie?" Ricky walked into Jc's room and laughed when he saw my outfit.

Connor walked in behind him and I could see the facial expression switch from curious to annoyed, to trying not to laugh and be serious. "Are you seriously wearing my clothes again?"

I giggled and explained to them what had just happened, leaving out the part where Jc and I almost kissed. I noticed Connor wasn't wearing the sweater I was looking for so I made note to go search his room again later. "So Ricky," I turned to him changing the subject, "ready to go to the bank?" Ricky nodded to me, I took off Jc's clothes and we headed out. My head was spinning and so many thoughts were going through my head, I only hoped Ricky wouldn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all you wonderful people! thank you so much for reading, and for the kind reviews, you are the bomb (: again sorry for taking so long to post each chapter, I don't have much time to write with school and work and such! But I'm trying! Enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

By the time we got home I was surprised that Ricky didn't notice anything. Or at least he didn't say anything. He usually realized something was up before I did. Maybe for once in my life I was actually hiding my emotions. I'm so bad for that.

I was lost in my thoughts when Connor's voice snapped me out of it, "Ron!" he called from up the stairs, "ready to head out?" I yelled back to him that I was and stood by the door waiting for him to come down. After a couple minutes he finally came down.

"What took you so long?" I whined semi-jokingly.

"I had to wash the makeup off my face from Awesomeness and plug in my camera." He rolled his eyes. The makeup part was the only thing he hated about filming at Awesomeness, he tried to fight it numerous times, but the makeup artists always won in the end. Connor double checked with Ricky that it was okay we borrowed his car, and when he agreed we headed out.

We had hardly even gotten out the door when Connor suddenly turned to me, "what happened in there with Jc, when we got home?!" He demanded looking concerned.

I laughed nervously, "W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. I felt my face get hot.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You two were sitting so close to each other, you were blushing like crazy and Jc looked VERY uncomfortable and nervous!"

I was silent for a moment; I couldn't get the words out. I trusted Connor more than anyone, maybe even Ricky. "_I should tell him… But what if he talks to Jc about it and makes him all uncomfortable… Or even worse, tells Ricky. That definitely can't happen" _My thoughts were racing. I didn't know what to do. Finally I spoke, "I'll explain in the car." Connor nodded and we walked to the car.

After I explained what all happened with Jc, Connor was silent. I couldn't read his face, I wasn't sure if he was surprised or upset or what. He sure wasn't happy though. After a long pause he spoke. "Ronnie, you can't go after Jc."

"What? Why not?" I was surprised and slightly annoyed at his response. I stared at him waiting for an answer.

Connor sighed and started to explain, "Look this is hard to do because I know you've been in love with the O2L guys since we each started and you used to think of us as perfect human beings and stuff. I just don't want you to lose sight of that… Not that we're perfect exactly, but… do you get what I'm saying?" Connor looked down at his lap avoiding eye contact with me. I was confused; did he not want me being with one of them because I'd change my mind on all of them? That didn't even make sense.

"Not really. I mean, I've lived with you guys for almost a month now; I think my view on you guys is sliiightly different already."

"I don't mean it like that, I just mean that…" He took a long pause before continuing, "Jc isn't quite who you think he is. He's a huge flirt and can be somewhat of a player. He doesn't want to commit to just one girl; he's almost always bouncing between a few. I'm sorry Ron."

I was so shocked from what I just heard I couldn't even speak. So many thoughts were running around in my head. "_I thought we had a connection? I thought he was really sweet. I thought he meant everything he said."_ I didn't know what to say. "Well, this changes things. Thanks for telling me." I could tell from the look on Connor's face he felt bad, but I guess I was glad he told me so I didn't have to find out for myself. When Connor reached out and pulled me into a hug, my eyes started to tear up a little. I thought that this could have been an awesome thing; dating one of my idols and a famous YouTuber. But life goes on. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. "Ready to go shopping and buy you more clothes I'm just going to steal?"

Connor laughed and nodded as he started to pull out of the driveway. "I'm going to have to start hiding more of my clothes now, aren't I?"

"Hey! Where did you hide my favourite sweater anyways?" I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Oh you're never going to find it! That's a secret I'm just going to have to keep!" He laughed and shoved me back. I'm so glad I have Connor as a best friend. What would I do without him?

Ricky waited in the kitchen until he knew Veronica and Connor left. Once he heard the door close he stormed into Jc's room. "What the fuck happened?" he yelled at Jc.

Jc jumped when Ricky burst into the room and stared at him with wide eyes, shocked and confused. "What are you talking about?

Ricky rolled his eyes, "don't even try playing innocent, what happened with you and Ronnie while we were gone?"

Jc was getting nervous, he didn't want one of his best friends getting angry with him, so he kept his cool and played dumb. "What do you mean? She put on some of my clothes and we took a picture, what's wrong with that?

"Oh really? Then why did you both look so nervous when we got home? And why was Ronnie blushing?" Ricky was getting angry, how could one of his best friends lie to him like this?

"Ricky, I promise you nothing happened. I just told her I was glad I met her; you know how she gets when she receives compliments. Ricky you're my bro. And bros don't fuck with bros sisters, right? I respect you and wouldn't do anything for you to respect me less. Got it?" Jc knew he was lying. He just hoped Ricky wouldn't be as angry when he found out the truth.

Ricky sighed. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Thank you for respecting this."

"Hey, no problem dude!" Jc patted Ricky on the back, relieved he believed him. "Now, wanna go to Panera?"


End file.
